Broken Wings
by Bluebaby555
Summary: A young vampire named Lena is intent on killing herself until she meets the Cullens. They begin to unravel her brutal past piece by piece. Why does Lena let the Cullens take her in. Does is have something to do with Esme? Canon Pairings only. M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Twilight.**

**SUMMARY: This is not a love triangle story or anything like that so don't worry. It is about a young girl named Lena who is turned into a vampire by a male vampire who has incredible powers that even the Volturi won't dare to touch him. He and his two cohorts don't just stay hidden and come out to feed. They have used their strength, beauty, speed, and intelligence to wreak mayhem and cause destruction and pain. They don't just kill to live... they kill for fun. Lena escapes after 100 + years (you will find out why) with an intent on ending it all. That is until she meets the Cullens and from there on she discovers anything can happen. **

**P.S. There will be some canon character lovin'.**

**THE RUSSIAN MONSTERS: Here is a link to my livejournal and if you copy and paste the links in the entry you can see what Lena and the other three Russian vampires look like. (Sorry I couldn't get the pictures to work behind a cut.) .com/**

A loud thump sounded in the small room as Viktor unceremoniously dumped his dinner to the ground. He wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve as he sauntered back over to Natalya, devilish grin and big dimples painting his painfully handsome face.

"Mmm, how was he my love?" Natalya purred as Viktor wrapped his solid arms around her slim waist and placed a playful nip on her neck.

"He ate a lot of red meat."

Natalya's angelic laughter floated through the air and Lena squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and wondered through the fog of pure fear and her racing heart how these things that were so breathtakingly beautiful could be so evil.

"Which one do you want?" Viktor asked staring at the two pathetic humans left.

Natalya let out a low hungry growl and her eyes turned a deeper crimson. "I think I'll take the young one. She so innocent and fresh, still a virgin. Her blood will be ecstasy." She gently pulled out of Viktor's embrace and stalked over to the young girl like a lioness on the prowl. Bending down she sweetly ran her ice cold hand over the girl's cheek. "You're very beautiful... as far as humans go. Tell me what's your name little virgin?"

When the girl didn't respond Natalya yanked her up by her long black hair. "I asked you what your name was." She said, her voice sounding like poison.

"Don't you touch my baby!" The girl's mother made a dash across the room where she stood frozen only moments before. Natalya shoved her in the chest sending her flying back across the room like a rag doll.

"Mama!" The girl yelled and tried to go after her but Natalya yanked at her hair fiercely and kept her in place.

"Answer my question."

The young girl choked out a sob as she watched her mother cough up blood and weakly roll her head to the side. "Lllll...Leeee...Lena." She whimpered out."

"Awe little virgin Lena. At least you know your god will be waiting for you."

Lena gritted her teeth and waited for the feel of the creature's teeth to sink into her throat but it never came. Instead a powerful but smooth voice broke the moment.

"Natalya, let her go."

Natalya let out a predatory growl and Roman shot her a glare that could burn through a normal person's flesh. "You can have her mother." Natalya nodded in the direction of the broken woman.

"Let her go." Roman said again making it clear he was not going to repeat himself."

Natalya shot a quick glance over to Viktor and saw she was going to get no help from him. Viktor was still very young and much stronger than Roman but she knew he would never challenge or cross him, not with the abilities Roman contained.

"Fine take her." Natalya roughly shoved Lena into his chest and walked back over to Viktor's side pouting like a child who had just been denied a shiny new toy.

"Lena." Roman said her name just to say it relishing the way it rolled off his tongue. "I would guess that you are about 17 years of age am I right, Lena?" Lena gave him a limp nod in response not daring to look up. "Well Lena there is something different about you, something special. I can sense this about you. I don't know how and I don't know why I just do." He lifted her chin making her stare into his eyes. Lena was instantly mesmerized by his beauty. He was unreal. He leaned down whispering in her ear. "You will be my masterpiece. You will be mine forever." Uncontrollable shivers ran down Lena's spine. "It will only hurt for a while but then, then you will be reborn as a goddess."

Lena couldn't tear her big green eyes away from him. It was almost like she was hypnotized. Part of her was screaming for her to run or fight or do something but the more dominant part was completely seduced.

"You're going to turn her?" Viktor asked in shock.

"You two take her mother" Both hesitated for only a second before they did what they were told. "You need to watch your mother die before I can change you, Lena. It's the only way."

Lena couldn't move a muscle. She stood and watched her mother get massacred while Roman's strong hands held onto her shoulders. The screams of pain and horror seemed distant and although she could not move Lena could feel the warm streaks of tears that streamed down her cheeks. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of razor sharp teeth ripping into her skin and the rush of fire that ran through her veins that seemed never ending.

She was reborn as an exquisite beauty and a hideous monster.

**....................................................................................................**

She had no idea of how long she had been running for. She could have been going for minutes, hours, even days. All sense of time was lost. Lena paid little attention to her surroundings but from the heavy scents she could at least make out that it was a thick, lush forrest. She had only one thing on her mind and nothing was going to stop her. Lena didn't have to keep looking back to see if he or the others had trailed her. She had only left a while ago and had been away for days by herself even when she was still with them. They wouldn't notice her missing for some time and even if they tried to track her down it would be too late. She would be no more. A crack of lightening lit up the sky and small droplets of rain began falling. Lena easily maneuvered her way around the never ending maze of trees. Soon this would all be over. Soon. Another bolt of lightening pierced through the heavy grey clouds and a bewildering image appeared in front of her from out of nowhere it seemed. Lena stopped so abruptly a wave of leaves and brush swirled all around her.

A small girl with long bronze curls and chocolate brown eyes stared at her curiously. She was the most beautiful thing Lena had ever laid eyes on. Paintings of gorgeous darling cherubs did this little girl no justice. Lena knew immediately that she was something special, something different but she had to be human. The little girls intoxicating scent washed over Lena. She smelled so mouthwateringly delicious that the instinct to attack and feed quickly flitted through Lena's mind but she stopped herself at once. Even as cruel and vicious as she had been for over 100 years she would never even attempt of hurting such an unimaginable creature.

"You're heart is hurt." The little girl said. She told Lena not asked. She knew. Lena couldn't even form words. The girl's voice was like honey being slowly poured out of a jar. "We can take care of you." She smiled softly and it was almost too much beauty to bare. The little girl reached out her perfectly smooth white hand for Lena to take. Lena slowly and carefully began reaching out her own hand to take the child's

"Nessie! I told you not to run off like that!" A scolding but loving voice called out. Edward came from behind two large trees and when he saw what was going on it didn't even take him half a second to let a dangerous, protective roar rip through his throat. He was over to Nessie scooping her up in his arms even before a simple human mind, let alone a vampire's could comprehend what was going on. Nessie clung to Edward's side with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Unlike him however, she remained calm and the picture of innocence.

Seconds later Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob showed up, clear worry etched across their faces. They had heard Edward's growl. Bella was over to Edward's side at once checking to see if her daughter was alright. The others stood back and waited. From the sheer look of Edward's body language they didn't want to do anything to make the situation worse than it already was.

"Oh my God, Nessie are you ok?" Bella took her from Edward's reluctant arms and cradled her baby girl against her chest placing soft kisses in her hair.

"She was thinking of feeding on her." Edward hissed through clenched teeth. Bella threw her shield out around Edward and Nessie and stepped back looking at Lena with hatred and disgust. Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie all readied to attack but Carlisle and Esme stood motionless knowing that there was something more to this.

"She wasn't going to feed on me daddy." Nessie's honey voice broke through the intense tension but still did nothing to ease any of the Cullens.

"Like hell she wasn't." Emmett, no longer able to resist a good fight bounded forward ready to attack. With a simple flick of her fingers Lena sent Emmett crashing into a tree about 200 yards away. The tree uprooted and went crashing down as Emmett quickly got back to his feet. Rosalie growled.

"She's telekinetic." Edward yelled out in warning. Emmett cautiously walked back behind Edward and Bella, bark and leaves falling from his clothes.

Lena held her hand steady ready to do more damage if she had to but after a long moment she looked back at the child called Nessie's perfect face and fell down to her knees. She let her head drop in defeat. She was going to ask the Volturi to kill her but this was an opportunity she realized she shouldn't let pass her by. She felt it was actually better this way. Being killed by the Volturi was too dignified for someone as horrible as she. "Just do it." She said in barely a whisper but she knew that they could all hear her.

Edward's body language changed as he read her thoughts. He quirked a conflicted eyebrow and stared at the vampire in front of him not knowing what to do. Her thoughts were painful to listen to but he couldn't stop himself. It was as if he could feel the pure disgust she felt for herself, taste the thousands of innocents she had so ruthlessly slaughtered, and feel the excruciating agony in her heart at watching the one she loved most be torn to pieces before her very eyes while not being able to do a thing.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned as he watched his son also fall to his knees.

"Edward!" Bella held Nessie tighter and placed a panicked hand on her husband's back.

"She was headed to Italy before she was stopped by Nessie. She was going to ask that to Volturi take her life." Lena wondered for a moment how he could have known this but that was the least important thing on her mind.

Bella inwardly cringed. Despite the many human memories that were lost behind the thick film, the one of Edward's own attempt at Volturi suicide was one that would always stay with her.

"Let them have her." Rosalie spat out.

"She must have done something serious if she wanted those clowns to kill her." Jacob interjected, his body no longer trembling ready to take on its werewolf form.

"Why would you want the Volturi to take your life? What have you done?" Carlisle asked gently but utterly curious.

Lena finally looked up to the sky and let the rain wash over her pale face. She let out a defeated gut wrenching cry. "Because I'm a monster! I don't deserve to exist in any way, shape, or form. I need this all to end. It's the only way out."

Edward could now see she was thinking of a vampire named Roman. He could see the power he had over her, what he had done to her, turned her into. He was the real monster. "You're not what you think you are." Edward told her. "We can help you." He didn't know why but he suddenly felt a strong connection to this strange girl. Her mind was one of the most horrible, beautiful, and chaotic ones he had ever read.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one minute you want to tear this girl to pieces and the next you want to help her?" Jacob shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I will never understand how your kinds minds work." Lena breathed in and for the first time could tell he wasn't a vampire. He smelt like an animal. It was sickening. She knew what he was. She had heard about werewolves but never encountered one before. None of that mattered though. She would be dead soon.

"I don't want help! I want blackness! I want nothing! Just please kill me!" She grabbed Edward's shirt and begged. "Please, just kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you and neither is anyone else here."

"Speak for yourself." Rosalie scoffed.

Lena untangled her fist from Edward's shirt and shot up to her feet. "Fine then I'll go to the Volturi like I planned."

Edward shot up to his feet as well and grabbed her arm stopping her before she could take off. "You are not dying."

Lena glared at Edward. "Take your hand off of me, now."

"We can help you Lena." Edward told her knowing her name from reading her thoughts.

"Please let us help you." Carlisle said.

"Why would you want to help me. Why do you even give a damn. You have no idea who I' am or what I've done."

Esme stepped around her husband. "Because there's good in you Lena. I know there is."

If Lena's long dead heart could still beat it would be bursting through her chest at that moment. Her hungry red eyes grew large with astonishment at she looked at the woman before her. It couldn't be. She was the mirror image. "Mom." Lena muttered so softly that not even the Cullens' inhuman senses could detect it.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the two week hiatus. I was on vacation and had no internet access.**

Lena was overwhelmed to say the least. The Cullens were unlike anything she had ever encountered before. She knew that some of her kind stuck together in very small groups like she had with Roman, Viktor and Natalya but the Cullens were the biggest clan she had ever met. What she also found strange was that they called themselves a family. They were even married to the ones they loved.

Lena was still trying to wrap her mind around the whole werewolf situation. Vampires and werewolves were sworn enemies. The one called Jacob should have been trying to rip them to pieces and vice versa but he was friends with them, not so much the beautiful blonde one Rosalie but they remained civil enough. The smell of him was putrid but Lena simply decided it would be best just not to breathe in. The little girl, half human half vampire, named Renesmee clung to Jacob's leg and happily let him tickle her and joke around. None of this was right. It wasn't natural. It was hard even believing a child such as Renesmee existed. Lena was struggling to accept it and understand it as the patriarch of the clan, Carlisle, told her all about their way of living. They only fed on animals and willingly associated with humans. Carlisle was even a doctor at the local hospital. Lena couldn't understand how he resisted the temptation. Each and everyone of them was unique and stunning and a few had gifts that many would envy. It was as if they were trying to be humans and as strange as it was Lena was intrigued by this. A part of her she dare not admit at that time maybe even wanted it. Being out of Roman's constant control was making Lena's mind free and clearer with every passing moment.

Esme, the mother, smiled sweetly at Lena as her husband finished speaking. Lena wanted to simply reach out and touch her to make sure she wasn't a dream that would vanish at any second. Her own mother had been so heinously taken from her over a century ago and it was like she had found her once again. She didn't want to let go and didn't even know if she could. Lena knew the mind reader Edward could hear what she was thinking and it made her uneasy. She knew he had seen the monster she was, seen everything but luckily he remained silent.

"Lena," Carlisle asked gently, "why were you going to ask the Volturi to take your life?"

Lena looked around at all of the curious liquid gold eyes. She wasn't ready to tell them why or even tell them much of anything. They seemed compassionate but anyone who heard the things she had done would reject her like the trash that she was. She glanced over at Edward and he gave her a small nod assuring her it was alright and she was safe. Despite this Lena was always on guard and she couldn't take being thrown away by any of them, especially Esme. She decided it would be best to give the most watered down version as possible.

"I come from a small village in Russia." She still had somewhat of an accent but it was fading due to years of traveling all over the world. "Over a century ago my family was attacked. My father was the first to be killed. The girl, Natalya, was going for me next but he stopped her. He was the leader. His name," she choked a bit hoping she would never have to speak his name ever again, "is Roman." He told me I was different. He told me he would make me a god." She couldn't look at them as she went on. "He made me watch as Natalya and her lover Viktor murdered my mother." She felt Esme's hand tenderly cover her own and a jolt of electricity ran through her body. She wanted to feel that for ever but she knew she didn't deserve it. "For years we killed and tortured. It was sport, it was fun." She heard the werewolf growl in disgust.

"Why didn't the Volturi intervene?" The pixie Alice asked.

"Roman, the vampire who made me has an ability that not even the Volturi will touch him."

"What can he do?" Bella asked.

"He can control your mind and body. Roman can make you think, feel or do anything he wishes. If the Volturi went after him he could make them do anything before they even had a chance to make a move."

Everyone turned to look at Carlisle. He himself had spent many years with the Volturi. "There have been only a handful of cases where the Volturi will not stop a vampire like Roman. This is when they know there is no point because that vampire has such an extra ordinary and powerful ability that they know their deaths would be certain. If the vampire causes too much trouble they simply cover it up."

"I actually heard a lot of rumors of tragic accidents and horrible diseases wiping out entire villages in the early and mid 1900's from an old friend. He said there was more to it though. Something more sinister going on from our own kind but I could feel that he was to scared to reveal anything more. That explains the cover ups." The Southern one Jasper shared.

This information did nothing to lessen the contempt they all felt for the Volturi. Lena still refused to look at them. "The things I've done," she shook her head, "I don't deserve to exist."

"You were under his control, Lena." Edward said. "I can see what he made you do and now that you are out from under his power I can see who and what you really are and it is not a monster. I used to think of myself as one but so much changed that."

Renesmee floated away from Jacob and crawled into Lena's lap. She touched her soft hand to Lena's face and Lena froze at the images running through her mind. Renesmee was showing her what she had seen earlier in the woods that day. Lena saw herself but she looked and acted like no monster. Renesme showed her a stunningly beautiful girl with sad crimson eyes and flowing black hair. The girl looked like she was in desperate need of help. It looked like she needed something, anything real to grasp onto. Renesmee was showing her that her family was that something that was real. "You're an angel." Renesmee quietly told her and gave her a hug before crawling back off of her lap and going over to Bella.

"I don't know how you escaped from this Roman, Lena but we will not let you end you're life. You can stay with us for as long as you would like sweet heart." Esme said lovingly and then stood up signaling for her family to follow her out of the room. They all cleared out leaving her be but Edward stayed behind for a moment. Lena looked over to him.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to live."

"You do." Was Edward's simple reply. Lena didn't understand how he couldn't see the monster that she was.

"I know I gave them the cliff notes of how I ended up here but I know that you have seen every horrible detail. Will you tell them?"

"I will tell them nothing you don't wish me to." Edward wanted to stay longer and just listen to her thoughts but he knew she needed to be alone to take everything in. He turned and was gone in a blur.

"Thank you." Lena thought but she knew he could still hear her.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Natalya's and Viktor's child like laughter was haunting and completely sickening considering the mayhem that was occuring around them. Men, women and children ran from their homes that were being engulfed by the relentless flames. Natalya and Viktor shared a passionate kiss before they easily chased down a fleeing husband and wife and smacked them down into the dirt with nearly fatal blows. They didn't want them dead just yet. The two of them always did enjoy playing with their food first. Roman stood at the entrance of a somewhat still intact home watching Natalya and Viktor with a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Lena stood in front of him with a look of boredom on her face as Roman hypnoticaly ran his fingers through her raven black hair.

"Lena, go play." Roman commanded in his silver voice. He lightly grabbed hold of her chin and made her look into his eyes. "You are hungry, I can tell." Lena felt his power run through out her entire body in a seductive chill. He leaned forward and placed a ghost of a kiss on her full red lips making sure to softly bite down on her lower lip and let out a purr. Lena grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Roman let out a laugh and nuzzled his nose against hers before sending her on her way.

Lena ignored Natalya and Viktor as she walked past them and made her way into one of the houses that was still standing. She made her way through the living room and up the stairs. She leaned against the door frame of the master bedroom. A woman frantically shoved whatever she could into a bag as she rushed around in a panic. She dropped a bundle of clothes and backed up against the wall when she saw Lena. She pulled out the cross hanging around her neck and started praying.

"There is no God to save you." Lena said beginning to move closer inch by inch.

"You beast! You will be stopped!"

Lena laughed wickedly. "No, you see only hours after this is all over it will be reported as nothing but a tragic wild fire or gas leak that went horribly wrong." Lena was in front of her in less than a heart beat. She grabbed the woman's shoulder and smiled when she heard the bone crunch into dust and the woman scream out in agony and fall to the floor. "Where is your precious God now?" Lena kicked her in the ribs cracking each and every one of them and flipping her onto her back. She grabbed the woman by the hair and ripped her tender throat out sucking her dry.

"Mommy?"

Lena whipped around and saw a strawberry blonde girl who couldn't have been older than four. She was wearing pink footsie pajamas and clinging onto a tattered old teddy bear. Her face was streaked with tears and her baby blue eyes were filled with fear and horror as she looked at Lena staring back at her with her face smeared with fresh blood.

"A monster killed my mommy."

If Lena could have vomitted she would have. Memories that she had surpressed of watching her own mother be brutaly murdered came flooding back. She heard Roman call her name in the distance but she couldn't respond to it. She felt sick and disgusting and did the only thing her body would allow her to do. She ran.

...................................................

It had been only been a few months since Lena had been staying with the Cullens. Getting used to hunting only animals had been difficult. She never felt completely satasfied but her eyes were slowly beginning to turn a light golden color. Carlisle told her that this was because the animal blood diluded the human blood that once filled her. She found Carlisle to be an amazing man. She could sit forever and just listen to him speak. Emmett enjoyed joking around with her at every chance he got and she had to admit she enjoyed it too. Lena had always wished for an older brother and Emmett was more than happy to take on that role. She did envy the way he was able to enjoy life so freely. His wife Rosalie remained frosty towards her but everyone assured her that's just how Rosalie was until she truly got to know you. Jasper was nice enough but he was carefull to always keep close watch over her. Edward was the only one who really knew her and when they did get rare moments alone together he would ask her countless questions or they would just sit in silence and he would listen to her thoughts. Little Alice was like a sister. She was sweet and fun and her personality was contagious. Lena still found herself to nervous and amazed by Esme to really speak to her. She just liked watching her. Bella was incredible and enchanting. Lena couldn't believe it when she found out how young she was and the control and grace she possessed. Nessie loved playing with Lena and showing her beautiful and happy images. What surprised Lena the most was that she was a part of many of those images. Getting used to the whole werewolf thing was still a struggle. Lena had met Jacob's pack and the girl, Leah wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreds while her little brother Seth opened her with welcome arms, literally. The first time they had met he wrapped her up in a huge hug saying that anyone that was ok in the Cullens' book was ok in his. The smell was horrible but Lena was slowly learning to live with it. This was mainly due to the fact that whenever Nessie was around her Jacob was never more than a foot away.

The sun was beginning to set in the sky. Bella and Alice sat by the stream talking and laughing. Edward joked around with Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle sweetly placed kisses on Esme's cheek as she tended to the garden. Jacob and Rosalie were up on the porch both trying to compete for Nessie's attention. Never did Lena think she would be living like this. She still felt like she didn't deserve it and knew when Edward would hear her thinking this because she would look up to see his sad golden eyes staring at her. As much as she tried to put it at the back of her mind the constant fear that Roman and the others would soon find her was there. As Lena laid down in the dewy grass she felt her heart ache. They all had someone who they loved and loved them back unconditionally. Roman may have loved her in his own sick and twisted way but being away from him Lena knew that her love for him wasn't real. He only made her think it was so she would never leave him.

"Lena!" Nessie shouted with glee as she danced down the porch steps and sat beside her in the grass. Everyone looked over at them and Jacob and Rosalie were down the steps next to the two of them in an instant. Nessie lightly pressed her hand to Lena's cheek telling her that she wanted to play.

Lena sat up and smiled warmly at little Nessie. Holding her palm out at the end of her chin Lena blew out a tiny breath and suddenly flowers, grass, and monarch butterflies began dancing around them in a gusty circle. Nessie began jumping around laughing with excitement as she tried to catch one of the daisies that floated through the air. Everyone laughed at her joy and slowly Lena let everything flutter back down to the earth. With a few tiny movements of Lena's fingers it all stopped and she twisted her hand around manipulating a large yellow daisy so that it tucked itself behind Nessie's ear.

"Perfect." Lena said with admiration and amazement filling her voice. She was always amazed by Nessie and always would be. The sheer fact that such a being even existed was enough to knock her down.

Jacob sat down in the grass and Nessie happily plopped down into his lap. "What is Russia like, Lena?" Nessie asked curiously.

Lena loved Nessie's innocence and never ending curiosity about the world around her. It was something she herself would never get back. She sat up and gently tickled Nessie's tummy earning an enchanting little giggle in return. "It's cold." Lena teased and Jacob grinned. "Russia is beautiful Nessie but it pales in comparrison to you." From the human memories that she did manage to hold onto her village in Russia was beautiful even through mortal eyes but when those eyes had turned red and lifless Russia had turned into nothing but death and dispair.

"will you take me there one day?" Nessie asked.

"I will." Lena said sincerely.

Edward came over and picked Nessie up from Jacob's lap. "Alright Nessie it's time to go home."

"But can't I play for a little longer." Nessie pouted.

As hard as it was to resist Nessie Edward knew she had to get her sleep. "There is time to play tomorrow."

"Goodnight my Jacob." Nessie kissed Jacob's cheek as he stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nessie." Jacob gently stroked her hair. "I have to get going anyway. My cousin Noah is coming into La Push."

"Later dog. Please hesitate to come back as soon as you can." Rosalie glared at him.

"Honestly blondie, you're flirting is getting to be too much you're going to make your husband jealous." Jacob teased and waved goodbye as he bounded off into the forest shimmering into his werewolf form.

"Good night Nessie." Lena smiled at her and Nessie blew her a kiss as she, Edward, and Bella went to their cottage.

.................................................

Bella finished tucking the quilt in around Nessie and placed a kiss on her forehead. She went to remove the daisy that was still tucked behind Nessie's ear but Nessie stopped her.

"No mommy. I want to keep it there. It will make me have dreams of Lena."

Bella smiled. "Okay. I love you Nessie."

Nessie yawned and her eyes were already fluttering closed as Bella switched off the lamp and left the room. She went into her and Edward's bedroom and found him sitting on the bed leafing through a dusty old book. She crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to his side fitting there like they were designed for one another. She ran her thumb across his lips before pulling him into a kiss.

"I think Nessie imprinted on Lena." Bella joked.

Edward quirked an eyebrow and laughed. "Lena loves her as well. Nessie reminds her..." Edward stopped talking when he realized what he was about to reveal.

"Reminds her of who?" Bella asked suddenly becomming extremely curious."

Edward knew that he shouldn't discuss what he heard and saw in Lena's mind but he also knew that he could trust Bella with anything. "A human memory that Lena has not forgotten is one of a younger sister she had. The girl's name was Aleksandra. She died when she was only four of an illness."

Bella nodded her head sadly now understanding. "Can I ask you something."

"You can always ask me anything."

"What's her fascination with Esme? I always see her watching her with such affection. It's almost like she wants to talk to her but she's too afraid."

Edward knew this was an extremely upsetting subject. "Lena... Lena lost her mother as you know. I've seen images of her in Lena's mind and Esme looks exactly like her and I mean exactly."

"Strange." Bella said.

Edward looked away and Bella gently brought his face back to hers noticing the hurt and sadness in his expression. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Edward could keep nothing from Bella and he knew she would never tell but in an odd way he felt like he was wronging Lena. "What she had to witness happen to her mother." Edward shut his eyes like he was in pain and in a way he was. "It was horrible and she is constantly replaying it over and over in her mind. She's afraid to get too close to Esme. She doesn't want to lose her too. The vampire who made Lena... he... I've never seen anything so evil, Bella."

Bella closed her eyes in disgust. She didn't want to hear anymore and Edward knew. He wrapped her up into his arms and held her. The rest of Lena's past he would not share. He promised.

TBC

**A/N: Made a continuity mistake so I had to go back and fix the end of this chapter.**

**Okay, so the whole livejournal thing did not work and I guess that's actually a blessing in disguise because I ended up making a few changes and I actually made a video of the Russian Coven on youtube. I hope this works. Check it out and I'm a total comment whore so YAY!!!! Just go to youtube and type in Twilight The Russian Coven AKA The Russian Beasts in the search box or my user name is RealityObscure.**


	4. Chapter 4

Noah Black dumped his duffle bag onto Jacob's couch and looked around pleased. It had been a few years since he had been to La Push. He had left with his mother, Billy's younger sister, after his father passed away. It was the right time to come back though. His family, his pack needed him. He felt like he should have come back to La Push sooner when the change in him began but his mother needed him and he couldn't abandon her. Noah knew that being what he was, was in his blood but he never thought it would happen. He always listened closely and believed in the stories his Uncle Billy would tell, unlike Jacob who wrote them off as silly old tales. Now Jacob was the leader of his own pack. A pack that Noah belonged to.

Noah flopped down onto the couch stretching out his long legs. At over seven feet tall he nearly took up the entire small room. He let out a yawn and rested his head back. Noah was an extremely handsome young man. He was long and lean with rock hard muscles showing even through his clothes. His hair was a mess of shaggy black locks that stopped right above his shoulders. He was quite striking.

The content little smile on Noah's face distorted into a look of sickness as he smelt something overly sweet drift by. He opened up his large dark eyes and watched as Jacob crossed by him and sat down beside him. The knowledge that Jacob pretty much lived with a coven of vampires and had even imprinted on a strange half breed nearly knocked the wind out of him. He couldn't understand it. Vampires and werewolves just didn't mix. They were meant to destroy each other. Everything was turned upside down and knowing that Jacob was going to introduce him to this group of leeches in a few hours didn't make him any happier. He would do it though, for Jacob. It was just the smell. Jacob had some of the scent on him from being around the vampires so much and that was bad enough but the full blast of it when they actually came face to face. That was definitely going to be a challenge.

"So how does it feel to be back home, man?" Jacob punched him in the arm and smiled.

"It feels good. It really does but you need to shower my friend."

"Don't worry you'll get used to the smell."

"I only agreed to meet them. I'm not going to be spending all my time with those leeches."

Jacob rolled his eyes. He remembered when he thought like that. So much had changed. Sometimes it was hard to believe. "Get some rest we'll go in a few hours."

Noah let out a loud yawn and let his eyes close and sleep drift over him as Jacob left the room.

..................................................................................

Esme hummed softly as she sketched out plans for her latest creation on a large pad of paper. Lena stood, half hidden, at the side of the doorframe. A tiny smile of adoration was on her beautiful face. She loved moments like this. It reminded her of the times when she used to sit in silence on the floor as her own mother hummed sweet songs and sewed.

Esme stopped humming. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?"

Lena looked down ashamed like a child who had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." She went to leave.

"You would never be disturbing me. Come in." Esme's smile was so warm and welcoming Lena couldn't resist. She shyly entered the room but stood at a distance. Sometimes I wish I had Edward's ability."

"Why is that?"

"I always wonder what's going on in that head of yours. You're so quiet."

Lena was truly great full that Esme did not have Edward's ability. She couldn't bare Esme knowing who and what she had been and maybe still was. "Trust me it's not a fun place to see into."

Esme finished her blue prints with a few quick strokes of the pencil and gently placed it back down. "I know it must be hard for you Lena. This is all so new to you but you are an incredible young woman and I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. I'm always here."

Lena wanted to dash over to her and hug her and never let go. But she restrained herself. Esme said that she would always be there but so did her own mother.

"Nessie, slow down." Emmett laughed as Nessie dashed by the doorway down the hallway.

"My Jacob is here!" Nessie yelled out with pure joy in her voice.

"Oh great the mutt has arrived." Rosalie breathed in deep. "And he's brought company. Wonderful." She followed after Emmett.

Esme walked past Lena and placed her hand on her shoulder before leaving the room. Lena felt that jolt again.

.........................................................................

"My Jacob!" Nessie ran full speed and jumped into Jacob's open arms.

"My Nessie!" Jacob laughed back and kissed her cheek. The rest of the Cullens came out onto the porch to greet Jacob and his guest.

Noah was studying the little half breed girl curiously. She was incredible. He never thought he'd ever think that about anything that was a leech.

"This is my cousin Noah." Jacob said.

"Nice to meet you Noah, I'm Carlisle." Carlisle greeted him. "This is my wife Esme." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "and my family, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and I'm sure you know all about Nessie from Jacob."

This was all too strange. Noah had always thought of vampires as nothing but blood thirsty savages. They all seemed so civil and norma even friendly. He was right about the smell. It was godawful but he didn't want to be rude. Jacob was managing just fine and he decided he would do his best to as well.

"Hello." He wasn't exactly sure what to say or do he already felt awkward enough. All he knew was this was most likely the first and last time he was going to be seeing the Cullens. Jacob could do whatever he pleased but Noah didn't want to associate himself with vampires no matter how nice they came across. They were blood thirsty killers.

"I think I'm going to head back to the reservation, Jacob."

"Oh come on man don't be like that. Give them a chance."

"I know this all must be very strange for you Noah." Carlisle began to say as Lena came out the door onto the porch.

Carlisle continued speaking but Noah couldn't hear a word he was saying. All he could focus on was this beautiful creature that had just appeared. Her wavy raven black hair lightly blowed around her insanely gorgeous face. There seemed to be a glowing light coming from behind her. Noah didn't know if it was real or not. He couldn't look away. The image of this girl was the only thing keeping him from floating away. He felt his heart speed up.

Jacob punched him hard but playfully in the shoulder only somewhat bringing him out of his trance. "See they aren't bad. Well except for blondie over there." Rosalie scowled at Jacob.

"Yeah, like you're any better mutt."

"Oh forgive me." Carlisle said. "This is Lena, the latest edition to our family." Lena still didn't consider herself a member of the Cullen family. They were too good for her.

"Lena." Noah said her name crystal clear. He said it like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his entire life and it was.

Lena gave him a small nod hello. Edward looked from Noah to Lena back to Noah. A big grin spread over his face. Noah had imprinted on Lena.

TBC

**A/N: There will be some Cullen character lovin' coming up soon and action plus drama. Yay for action and drama. I changed the end of the third chapter because I realized I made a little continuity mistake. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Okay, so the whole livejournal thing did not work and I guess that's actually a blessing in disguise because I ended up making a few changes and I actually made a video of the Russian Coven on youtube. I hope this works. Check it out and I'm a total comment whore so YAY!!!! Just go to youtube and type in Twilight The Russian Coven AKA The Russian Beasts in the search box or my user name is RealityObscure.**


End file.
